vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-05 To 2018-06-09
June 5, 2018 '''Chipz - Purpose Chipz starts off sitting on a beach, stating that this is probably going to be his life, being very much alone. After singing Hurt by Johnny Cash he starts looking through his friends list for someone to talk to. Upon much debate he finally decides to accept VII’s request to join him. As soon as he joins, VII notices that something’s not right with Chipz, who’s being very sniffly and is hiding that he’s been crying saying that it’s just a cold. After a long back and forth he finally mentions Sci-Fri before running off, unable to hold in his emotions. VII gives him advice that he should forgive him even if he’s in the wrong and they leave for the club. While hanging out in the club, Chipz enters the red room to see VII waiting there. He asks Chipz to take a seat as he’s expecting someone and that Chipz should also meet. Sci-Fri arrives and VII leaves them alone telling that they need to make up. They talk about his conversation with Lanfear the night before. Sci-Fri tells Chipz that he doesn’t understand her situation at all, which angers Chipz. After a roundabout argument between them Sci finally asks what he’d do if she chose Joey in the end. Chips responds emotionally saying that he’d kill him. After calming down a bit he later states that if he knew that she only wants Joey, he would be devastated. He’s told to look at the “bigger picture” and that Oathmeal is terrified of him before finally deciding that he needs to get some air and go for a walk. While taking a walk on the ship, Chipz is told that Lanfear arrives and asks Minerva to send her his way after a short talk with Mishtal. Lanfear apologises to him and says asks Chipz who she’s with right now, who she wants to see every day, causing Chipz to tear up and realise his mistake at getting angry. Chipz mentions how vulnerable he is around Lan who says she’ll protect him just before Rob interrupts the party. Lan asks if fate is against them to which Chipz replies that love will win in the end. Rob says that everyone sounds worried about Chipz and that people think he’s done with Lan, saying that he’s hurting himself if he continues down this road. Following a very similar argument to the one with Sci-Fri, Chipz finishes by telling Rob that you should trust people as far as you can throw them, and he can’t throw Rob very far. After doing his rounds of the club, Chipz takes Lanfear to the meeting room and asks him if they have an understanding of each other because of what Sci-Fri said only to find out that Sci has been talking with Kimple. They get interrupted by people talking outside and decide to use the Red Room, which is occupied by Sci, VII and Rob. VII says some hurtful things to Lanfear before leaving, Sci mentions that it was word for word what Rob had said to them just a moment ago and so Chipz kicks Rob out of the club. With the two left to themselves, Lanfear suggests that Chipz should talk to Kimple. Chipz promises that he will and asks her to set it up. Shortly after he and Sci have a calmer conversation and make up as much as they can. After a few more interruptions to their conversation, Chipz learns that Kimple and Lanfears parents made a deal and that Sci Fri was told something about it, but couldn’t say any more than that. Lanfear also mentions the Zentreya situation, and so Chipz leaves to do just that, inviting Zen to the bunker. Expecting it to be an attempt to get him away from Lanfear again, Chips is very surprised to see her first message ask him to take Lanfear away from Joey if she was to take Joey away from Lan. When asked what she knows about him and Lan, Zen reveals that she knows Lan loves him, and that Kimple told her Lan is the key. Chips reveals that he knows nothing about that, and so focuses on her first comment instead, asking what makes her special in that she can take him away when he has 2 wives already. After replying that he loves her Chipz gets angry that he’s doing it again just after dropping Lanfear “like yesterday's garbage” and asking when it would ever stop for him. Zen says that it’ll stop when she asks him to choose one, to which Chipz warns her that she’ll be the one to go if she ever asks him to make that choice, that he has to come to that conclusion himself. He speaks from his own experience saying that she should fight for that love, that she needs to follow her heart to get what she wants. After finishing the talk and returning to the club, Chips is approached by Prophet with some information that he overheard Sci-Fri talking with Satchi about switching sides and that he heard Joeys name. Trying to keep himself calm, Chips gets Prophet to bring in Jakey who gives both him and Lan a lap dance before he gets word that Kimple has arrived at the club. After some awkward silence, Lanfear tells Kimple that she wants Chipz to know everything, and so Kimple takes him to the area that is space stopped in time. She then tells him about Lanfear and her sister being the keys for the cycles, that with every cycle there should be a guardian and that their parents were supposed to be the guardians of the last cycle. They failed however, and so made a deal bound by blood with Kimple that made her their guardian. Kimple describes the cycles as timelines, and that Lanfear is the key to open the next timeline. If her heart were to break, then the cycle would end and everything would be wiped out, that there is no second chance for a key with a broken heart. Chips vows that he would be the one that would help lift the burden on her heart if she so chooses.and after some more conversation remains confused on a lot of things still. They move on to the archives which is where Kimple fully explains what happened to Lanfears parents and that Oath and Lan are the keys of this cycle, that she is the current guardian and that the guardian would pass on to the next cycle alongside the keys, bound by blood to protect them. She understands that Chipz is thinking about taking the test again, but reminds him that he is not yet ready. Chipz responds by saying that Kimple should prepare as well, because he’s going to pass her test. June 6, 2018 '''Chipz - The Path Beach episode is announced and said that it will have potential light rp in it. Lanfear hints that she’s made up her mind on some things at this point, like where she wants to be right now. They talk about Zen and that Lan should go talk to her about what they said the previous day, asking her to come back to him after she’s spoken to Zen no matter what’s said. Later after some light conversations around the club, Chipz talks to Zen and gets her to go and have a chat with Lan, Prophet tells Chipz that he made a mistake the day before, that Sci was not looking to swap sides and that was not something he should have said in the first place. Chipz says that regardless, the seed of doubt is always going to be there now and heads to the red room where Sci asks for some romance advice about Faw cheating on him while also stating that he wants to fix what happened with Chipz. While wandering around, hoping that Lan is okay, Chipz talks to Prophet about Zen who says he believes she’s trying to woo someone at the moment but that he’s not certain about things. Once Lanfear returned he heard from her that Zen had threatened her life and was unsure how she felt about what happened between Joey and Zen. While talking to her about this, Rob and co interrupt to tell him that Rob killed Mishtal. Chipz doesn’t believe him because it wouldn’t cause enough drama. Chipz has a conversation with Kimple about what happened between Zen and Lan, while also giving his opinion on Joey and what happened between him and Zen and after a conversation about emotions and such, he hears the news from Sci-Fri that he and Fae broke up. Kuri arrives shortly after to apologise to Chipz and told him that he’d recently been under stasis, that after thinking over things for a long while and that he will be going under again soon. He told Chipz that he was doing an amazing job with the club and hoped that he would keep it up. While he is saying his goodbyes to everyone, Lanfear and Chipz sneak off to a new world where Chipz serenades Lanfear to end the night June 7, 2018 '''Chipz - Comfort Happy drunk Chipz night! Not much in terms of plot this episode, Chipz visits Robs place and says hi to Joey there. After returning to the club for a bit, Chipz takes Lanfear to a private world and sings to her, saying the drunken line “Your heart is already mine” and kissing her to end the night June 8, 2018 Chipz - Beach Adventure! (SP, OVA) Another happy drunk Chipz night! Light RP based beach holiday. Only real thing of note is when Chipz takes Lanfear up to the top of the rocks overlooking the beach and kisses her, Lanfear reacting happily to said kiss. Knowing they were well past their limits they decided to end the night there with another kiss. June 9, 2018 '''Chipz - Just another day Another fairly chill night to start, lots of hungover people from the beach night. Sci-Fri and Chipz have a meeting in the red room where Sci learns of Zen and Joey kissing and that they love each other, and that he and Lan kissed as well. Chipz then tells Sci that he has talked to Kimple and “learned a few things” while being vague in specifics other than he’ll be able to stay with Lanfear if he passes Kimples test this time. After leaving the club to check on Lanfear, Chipz enters non-RP mode for the rest of the stream. Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts